Multi-channel sound systems have become increasingly popular in recent years. While older sound systems often included two speakers placed in front of a listener, multi-channel systems typically use more than two speakers. As an example, in a 5.1 audio system, five speakers and a subwoofer are placed around the listener. In this type of audio system, one speaker is typically placed directly in front of the listener, two speakers in front and to the sides of the listener, and two speakers to the sides and possibly behind the listener. These multi-channel systems typically produce more realistic sound effects, such as more realistic surround sound playback during a movie.
Despite the popularity of these multi-channel systems, many people continue to use conventional two-speaker systems. The use of two speakers in an audio system typically limits or prevents the audio system from producing more realistic sounds using the speakers.